1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to an LED fixture, in particular, to an LED fixture with a mask structure, and to the mask structure itself.
2. Description of Prior Art
Following technology's continuous development and progress, electronic elements have being developed toward a trend of small size and lightweight. Taking LED as example, since of many merits such as superior illumination, longer lifetime, more power conservation and environmental friendliness, LED has being comprehensively applied by the industries in the fields of indoor and outdoor illuminating devices. However, the most notable factor influencing the using lifetime of LED is the working atmosphere of appropriate temperature, under which the LEDs can be operated with an optimal performance. Accordingly, the inventor takes LED's cooling as a studying issue for the present case.
The LED fixture according to prior arts mainly includes a mask structure and an LED module. The mask structure includes an aluminum-extruded cooling seat and an optical lens covering the cooling seat. While an accommodating space is arranged at the central area of the cooling seat, the LED module is arranged by accommodating in the accommodating space and adhered to the cooling seat. The LED includes a circuit board adhered to the cooling seat and a plurality of LED lamps electrically connected to the circuit board. Thereby, an assembled LED fixture is thus obtained.
However, in terms of practical application, the LED fixtures according to the prior arts still have several shortcomings needed to be solved. First, since the cooling seat is manufactured from an aluminum-excluded process, a slower cooling speed is thus provided. Second, since the cooling area of the cooling seat is limited by the size of its area, the cooling effectiveness is so limited that the cooling performance of the LED lamps is therefore influenced.
After a substantially devoted study, in cooperation with the application of relatively academic principles, the inventor has finally proposed the present invention that is designed reasonably to possess the capability to improve the prior arts significantly.